Crimson Regret
by The Angel Carmesi
Summary: The rating is R because it is getting very violent, and that is the only reason so far, but there will be more.;)
1. Chaper One

Authors Notes *********** Thankies to Masaro for helping me with the formatting. This would be one crappy story without you. Thankies to everyone who sends reviews because they are greatly needed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, etc. They are all copyrighted someone or other. Kriselle is MY character blablabla I am done the disclaimer have a nice day.  
  
Chapter One ***********  
  
The sun was just coming up, and with it, Kriselle awoke. She put her hand to her face and gazed at the sunlight coming through the window. The hotel was beautiful, and they were resting there, taking a break from their journey. It had been a long one. She listened carefully to the birds and the laughter from outside, and the voices coming from downstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," came the voice that Kriselle recognized as Inuysha, her half demon companion. "Well, you didn't need to do that, it was disgusting and immature," said Kagome, the human girl who Inuyasha had said was from the future. Kriselle didn't believe it. She didn't believe a lot of what Inuyasha said, but other then that they got along well. Kriselle had not been traveling with them long, so she understood what was going on only from what she had been told.  
  
"Hey!" Came another voice. This time it was not from downstairs, but from her own room. She looked up. It was another of her companions, Miroku. Kriselle put her hand up again to block the sun, which appeared to be shining brighter then ever, and smiled up at him. "They're fighting again," he said, tying up his black hair. She stretched and got out of bed, running to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Since the day she met Miroku, she had a special place in her heart for him, and she loved him a lot. But there was something behind the calm exterior that Miroku often wore. A sadness that she didn't recognize nor understand, and she didn't think she would want to.  
  
As she gazed into Miroku's eyes, she felt as if she was safe, and didn't have a care in the world. It was this moment that she knew she would want to be with him forever. And she began to drift off in his arms. She was soon awoken with a start. She had heard a scream, and Miroku had shaken her awake. He took her hand and they tore down the stairs, only to see the lobby completely empty.  
  
With a second glance, they saw Kagome huddled in a corner, next to a potted plant, and ran to her. She was holding her hand to a long, bloody gash on her face, and sobbing like there was no tommorow. "What happened?" Asked Miroku, putting his arm around her. "It was.Inuyasha," replied Kagome between sobs. "He's lost it." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
****************  
Miroku ran out the door with Kriselle at his heel. They had to find Inuyasha, because they both knew that he could cause a lot of unnecessary damage. He was heading for the woods. Thank God for footprints, thought Kriselle, trying to keep up with Miroku. The sky was gray, and it looked like it might rain. Kriselle was lost in thought. What was going to happen to Inuyasha? Had he snapped?  
  
She continued walking, not realizing that Miroku had stopped. It was only when he had come up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist that Kriselle realized what she was doing. She spun around and kissed him softly, the wind picking up and blowing her deep chestnut hair into her face. Miroku brushed it out of her eyes and smiled down at her.  
  
A part of her wanted to stay in this spot forever, but she knew that they had to find Inuyasha before something happened. "We have to go," she said, pulling away from him. She pulled her wind blown hair up and continued down the path. Miroku looked saddened. She knew this look, and as much as she wanted to keep kissing him she knew it could not be done. She turned back and smiled at Miroku, then began to walk again. It was not long before they reached a fork in the path, and could no longer see the footprints in the dark. "We'll have to camp," said Miroku, sitting on a nearby log. Kriselle sat down, and was not at all amused at the feeling of sitting on a pile of sharp rocks.  
  
Miroku stifled a giggle. "What?" She exclaimed, crossing her arms in a huff. "Of course YOU'VE never known the feeling of having a sharp rock up your." The statement was cut off by the sound of familiar nearby growling. It couldn't be. Inuyasha? She thought, trying to find Miroku in the dark. Shit, where are you Miroku? The growling began to get louder and louder, and it appeared that Miroku was not on the log like before. Kriselle was not good in the dark. And it didn't help that someone was there, growling like a wolf.  
  
She let out a small shriek when something grabbed her arm. A hand slapped over her mouth, and, whatever it was, whispered in her ear. "It's only me," came Miroku's calm voice, and she breathed a sigh of relief. He held her close as the growling began to get farther and farther away. Whatever it was, it was gone.  
  
"That was Inuyasha," Miroku didn't need to tell her this, since it was obvious. And they would have to follow him. Here they were, no shelter or food, deep into the woods, far from civilization. Unable to fend for themselves.  
  
"Lets just go," suggested Kriselle finally. "But there are two paths," Miroku pointed this out. They both knew what they were going to have to do. Split up. Neither of them had much experience traveling, let alone fighting, alone, but they didn't have much choice in the matter. So, it was decided-Miroku would take the left path and Kriselle the right. And they began on their way. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
************  
  
Kriselle had walked all night, and was nowhere near civilization. And already she missed Miroku. The sun had begun to rise. She stifled a yawn and decided to sit down since her legs were giving out. I hope Kagome's okay, she thought, climbing a tree to sit in.  
  
She was drifting off again. She was dreaming. She dreamt of many things, sometimes of Miroku and sometimes of things completely irrelevant, like her parents or shopping. She dreamt of her squirrelly shape changing companion, Shippou. She dreamt he was trying to wake her up.  
  
"Hey!" Kriselle finally woke up. "Ugh, what?" She moaned, struggling to regain her dream.  
  
"Kriselle, oh Kriselle it is not good," he continued as if she would automatically understand what he was going on about.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled back at him, fed up with no sleep and little food. Shippou found himself a nice little spot in the tree and began to speak again.  
  
"Well, good news, I found Inuyasha, bad news, he found Miroku."  
  
Kriselle nearly fell out of the tree at this news. "He's not hurt is he?" She narrowed her eyes at Shippou, who returned the question with a look that seemed as if it was a nice juicy combo of fear and sadness. With that, she jumped down from the tree, barely holding back the tears. She ran towards the hotel without actually asking Shippou if he was actually taken there. She just knew.  
  
About half way there, she was stopped by a stranger. A girl that looked no older then herself, stood in her path. Her clothing resembled that of a ninja, and she looked ready to fight. I don't have time for this, thought Kriselle, getting ready for an attack.  
  
"Please stand aside," said Kriselle, trying to be threatening, or something like that. Trust me, it didn't work well for her. The girl did not move. Instead, she moved quickly closer to Kriselle. "Look, I don't have time for this, you see, my boyfriend." the sentence was cut off by the girl lunging at her. She had knocked her down and was holding a dagger at her throat.  
  
"Your boyfriend?" The girl asked laughingly. Kriselle knew this would be the end if she did not fight. With a sudden burst of strength, she picked up the girl by the throat and rammed her into a nearby tree. She jumped to her feet and began to run, only to be stopped again by the girl. She's fast, I'll give her that. Pain didn't seem to slow her down, since she had a huge gash in her arm and didn't even seem to notice. The girl threw a sharp kick at Kriselle. She missed, but not by much.  
  
It was at times like this that Kriselle regretted not carrying a weapon. She wasn't a quick thinker, and while she was deciding what to do she felt a sharp object hit her ear. A knife. As if it wasn't enough that this girl was kicking her and jumping on her, now she was using knives. That's it, no more. Kriselle threw a kick at her. The girl dodged. Dammit. Who does she think she is?  
  
Kriselle kicked her again in the ribs. Crack. Bingo. It only took one good shot and she was down. Or so she thought. The girl was better with pain then she thought. She kicked Kriselle back, though this time it was hard. And in the face. Her nose started spraying blood. She finally found the strength to ignore the pain. She kicked the girl in the ribs again, and ran for her life.  
  
By the time she got to the hotel, she had lost so much blood that she was ready to faint. Kagome came running out to greet her, and her eyes dropped at the sight. "What happened?" Kagome helped her into the hotel and layed her down on a bed. Kriselle did not answer. She couldn't. Her mouth was filling with blood. Miroku ran to her side. His injuries were not severe, just a few scratches and a black eye. "She's obviously been attacked," explained Kagome to Miroku and Inuyasha, who had just come in. Tears filled Miroku's eyes as he spoke only one word. "Sango." 


End file.
